Sweetheart (Repost)
by BebbieHun
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Choi Jihye dan kekasih superstar-nya yang menjalani hubungan di tengah kesibukan yang tak ada habisnya. Bang Yongguk X OC ; DLDR ; Romance ; Fluff ; Review please


"Eo ? Ada acara lain ? Kau tidak mencoba berbohong kan padaku ?" raut wajahnya mulai muram, padahal tadi pagi dia sangat bahagia. Bahkan tepat setelah bangun dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum.

"Arasseo !" suaranya mulai menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal sekarang.

"Ani ! Aku tidak kesal ! Sudah sana, kututup dulu telfonnya !" baiklah, dia memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Diambilnya nafas dengan berat, lalu dihembuskannya kasar. Matanya masih menatap ke arah layar _handphone_ -nya yang masih menyala, ia sedang menatap _wallpaper_ -nya, ia rindu pria itu.

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian begini." ujarnya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengambil _earphone_ dan memasangnya di kedua telinganya. Meskipun ia sedang kesal terhadap kekasihnya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mendukung kekasihnya dalam hal bermusik. Ia segera mencari aplikasi musik berbayarnya dan memutar lagu terbaru dari kekasihnya. Iya, kekasihnya seorang penyanyi, salah satu anggota dari sebuah grup yang debut tahun 2012 lalu.

"Wake me up nuneul tteo wake me up !" dan ia menyanyi dengan keras dan bersemangat. Sedikit meluapkan rasa kesalnya.

Namanya Jihye, Choi Jihye. Umurnya 24, tahun ini 25, tapi dia belum mencapai ulang tahunnya jadi ia masih menganggap usianya 24. Cita-citanya saat ini sudah tercapai, yaitu menjadi _dancer_ profesional. Jadi ia punya cita-cita lain, yaitu awet muda. Dan sepertinya cita-citanya yang itu juga sudah tercapai, wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak 17 tahun daripada wanita 24 tahun. Kalau kalian mau tahu siapa kekasihnya, lihat saja nanti.

Ah, iya, kekasihnya baru saja mengeluarkan album bulan kemarin, dan sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya konser. Maklum saja kalau ia sedang rindu setengah mati pada kekasihnya itu. Benar, Jihye sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk pria itu. Rasanya seperti ia tak bisa hidup tanpa kekasihnya itu, lebay sih, tapi itu yang ia rasakan. Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

Jihye tidak mendengar ketukan di pintu apartemennya, bahkan sampai 3 kali ketukan lainnya, ia tidak mendengarnya juga. Ia memainkan lagu dengan volume terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai ia yang saat ini sedang makan di ruang makan dekat dengan pintu masuk tidak mendengarnya. Gadis itu tidak sadar, sampai ia melihat seorang pria membuka pintu apartemennya kemudian berdiri dengan kerennya di seberang sana. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan sedikit kekesalan karena kekasihnya yang cantik—Jihye memang cantik—itu tidak membukakan pintu untuknya.

Jihye mematung sebentar dengan roti _sandwich_ yang masih ia gigit di mulutnya, menatap pria itu lekat-lekat seakan memastikan benarkah pria di sana adalah kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyambut kedatanganku, Ji."

Dengan senyum yang terkembang, Jihye melepas _earphone_ -nya dan berlari ke arah pria itu. Saking senangnya, Jihye langsung melompat dan memeluk pria itu seperti koala yang memeluk pohon kesayangannya. Anggap saja Jihye koala dan pria itu pohonnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." bisik pria itu dengan suara rendahnya di telinga Jihye, membuatnya merinding dan semakin memeluk erat pria itu.

Ia menurunkan Jihye di sofa kemudian sedikit meregangkan badannya. Meskipun badan Jihye bagus dan ideal, tapi tetap saja ia menggendong orang dewasa, bukan anak kecil. Ia saja juga baru pulang dari jadwal padatnya.

"Kenapa hanya makan roti ?" tanyanya pada Jihye.

"Diet ?"

Yongguk—pria itu, kekasih Jihye—berjalan menuju meja makan kemudian memakan _sandwich_ buatan Jihye tanpa sisa, membuat yang punya makanan jadi mengomel tidak karuan. Dan, Yongguk menemukan hal itu sangatlah lucu.

"Oppa wae geurae ? Itu makan siangku. Kalau kau lapar harusnya bilang saja. Aku bisa membuatkannya satu lagi untukmu, bukan cuma satu sampai 5 pun aku sanggup membuatnya."

Cerewet, Jihye memang cerewet, itu yang Yongguk suka. Pria 27 tahun itu berdiri lalu mengecup cepat bibir Jihye agar gadis itu diam. Cara ampuh untuk mendiamkan kekasih yang cerewet. Catat itu kawan-kawan.

"Jangan diet, makan nasi saja bersamaku. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Jihye hanya tertawa kecil karenanya, Yongguk memang bisa sekali membuatnya diam membeku seketika. Pria itu, pria yang bisa mengambil hatinya sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

Meskipun Yongguk sepertinya adalah tipe pria yang lebih suka berkarir daripada menemukan cintanya, tapi ia tidak seperti itu setelah bertemu dengan Jihye. Si _workaholic_ Yongguk masih bekerja keras, tapi dengan batasan dari Jihye agar pria itu tidak terlalu memforsir tenaganya dan jatuh sakit. Tapi kadang sifat _workaholic_ Yongguk juga sedikit membuat Jihye kesal, karena mereka tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk berduaan dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing. Lebih-lebih kesibukan Yongguk.

Seperti saat ini, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi Yongguk masih berkutat dengan laptop dan alat-alat unuk mengkomposisi musik lainnya. Jihye tahu kekasihnya memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat penting, tapi Jihye lebih mementingkan kesehatan badan Yongguk daripada pekerjaannya. Menurutnya jika badan tetap fit, maka pekerjaan itu bisa dilaksanakan kapanpun. Tapi menurut Yongguk, pekerjaannya seperti tidak ada hari esok.

"Oppa ?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yongguk oppa ?"

Masih diam. Benar-benar serius pada pekerjaannya.

"Bang Yongguk !"

Akhirnya dia menoleh juga.

"Wae ?"

"Ini sudah hampir subuh, dan kau sudah bekerja selama 4 jam setelah kembali dari agensi. Apa kau tidak lelah ? Kau baru kembali dari Amerika tadi siang." bukan bermaksud apapun, tapi Jihye terlalu khawatir akan kesehatan Yongguk.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." selalu sebentar lagi.

"Apa sampai pagi nanti namanya sebentar lagi ?" oke, Jihye memang sedikit keterlaluan sekarang, tapi ini artinya ia peduli bukan dengan Yongguk ?

"Aku sedang bekerja, Ji." Jihye sudah tidak bisa menjawab lagi, gadis itu mengangkat tangannya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menyerah untuk menasehati Yongguk. Pria itu memang keras kepala dan Jihye tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan sifat _workaholic_ -nya.

"Baiklah, terserah, aku mengingatkanmu karena aku peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit. Selamat malam."

Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya, meskipun ia tahu ia tak akan bisa tidur karena Yongguk memenuhi pikirannya. Membuat otaknya berkerja dan tidak beristirahat dengan semestinya. Namun Jihye merasa seseorang masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan berbaring di sana. Memeluknya dari belakang kemudian mendekatkan diri sampai ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat mengenai tengkuk lehernya. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian membalik posisinya. Menghadap kekasihnya yang berpura-pura memejamkan matanya.

"Pekerjaanmu ?" tanya Jihye dengan berbisik.

"Bisa kuselesaikan besok. Karena kesehatanku lebih penting."

Yongguk tersenyum sembari menatap ke arah Jihye yang juga menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Dengan gemas, Jihye mencubit pipi pria itu, membuat yang dicubit pipinya hanya tertawa karenanya. Bukan hanya Jihye yang gemas, tapi sebenarnya Yongguk juga gemas akan sikap kekanakan kekasihnya yang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merindukan Jihye selama tur. Meskipun mereka sering melakukan _skype_ tapi rasanya tak akan sama seperti bertemu langsung.

Mereka masih bertatapan, saling menatap dengan penuh cinta untuk satu sama lain. Yongguk mengecup pucuk hidung Jihye, yang dibalas dengan kecupan hangat di bibir pria itu. Seperti ada sihir yang sedang menyelimuti mereka, Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk bisa mencapai bibir gadisnya. Ciuman lembut itu diterima baik oleh Jihye. Hanya ciuman sederhana, yang lembut, dan mengisyaratkan rasa rindu paling dalam yang mereka rasakan selama 3 minggu lamanya tidak bertemu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Yongguk melepaskan pagutannya yang mulai mendalam. Ia melihat Jihye yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sinis. Membuatnya gemas kembali dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

"Saranghae." Jihye mengusap kepala Yongguk, merapikan rambut yang mulai memanjang itu. Kemudian mengecup kening kekasihnya dengan hangat.

"Nado saranghae, oppa. Jalja."

Jihye meringkuk ke dalam pelukan Yongguk yang begitu hangat, mencoba membuat mimpi tentang mereka berdua dalam tidurnya. Begitupun Yongguk yang memeluk erat gadis itu, seakan tak mau melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Setelah melihat Jihye yang sudah dalam keadaan nyaman, ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengikuti langkah kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi sudah menggantung di langit Seoul hari ini, meskipun masih sekitar jam 9 pagi, tapi cerahnya musim semi hari ini tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Cuaca yang indah. Begitu pula bagi Jihye yang saat ini sedang berkutat di dapur apartemennya untuk menyiapkan sarapan baginya dan kekasihnya tersayang. Makanan Korea untuk sarapan sepertinya bisa menghilangkan kerinduan Yongguk akan negara kelahirannya setelah berminggu-minggu tinggal di negeri orang.

Tanpa sinyal dan aba-aba, Jihye mendapatkan sebuah serangan _backhug_ mendadak dari pria yang sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk itu. Terlihat dari matanya yang belum mau untuk membuka, dan wajah polosnya ketika bangun tidur. Tadinya Jihye sempat _shock_ , tapi setelah melihat bagaimana penampilan Yongguk pagi ini, ia malah ingin tertawa melihatnya. Kharismanya di panggung hilang untuk sementara, dan tergantikan oleh Yongguk yang imut tanpa ia harus mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

"Apa oppa akan pergi sebentar lagi ?" tanya Jihye pada Yongguk yang makin mencari kenyamanan atas kepalanya di bahu gadis itu.

"Ani, nanti jam 3." jawabnya dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya. Suara _bass_ itu jadi sedikit serak, membuat Jihye makin gemas dan langsung mengambil satu ciuman di pipi prianya itu.

"Lagi." tanpa disangka Yongguk malah menunjukkan pipinya yang lainnya. Dengan secepat kilat, Jihye memberikan kecupan di sana.

"Manja." dengan tingkat gemas yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Jihye mencubit pipi tirus Yongguk dengan keras. Sedikit sakit sih, tapi Yongguk malah senang jika Jihye sedang gemas kepadanya. Bukankah itu sangat imut ?

Setelah Jihye mencubit pipinya, ia meraih wajah gadis itu dan menangkup pipinya, membawa mereka pada _morning kiss_ yang sangat manis. Sama dengan Jihye, Yongguk juga sangat mencintai gadisnya itu. Entahlah, tapi ia dan Jihye seperti memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, semoga Tuhan tidak pernah memisahkan mereka selain kematian.

"Mandilah, sarapannya selesai setelah kau mandi." ujar Jihye dengan lembut, dan ucapan itu ditanggapi senyuman yang manis oleh Yongguk.

"Arasseo, saranghae." lagi, satu kecupan Yongguk berikan di dahi Jihye.

"Nadoyo." sahut Jihye dengan nada imut.

.

.

.

Ini sudah sekitar ehm... 7 bulan ? 8 bulan ? Entahlah, Jihye tidak menghitung pasti berapa lama mereka sudah bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, yang ia tahu pasti sekarang mereka seperti jadi satu. Awalnya mereka sangat canggung, benar-benar canggung, bahkan sekitar 2 bulan setelah mereka jadi sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya saling menyapa dan berbicara seadanya. Yah, itu semua karena Yongguk yang sangat pemalu dan Jihye yang sama pemalunya dengan Yongguk. Tapi entahlah, kenapa mereka bisa berakhir bersama itu di luar dugaan.

Ada saat dimana mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil. Emosi meluap begitu saja karena stress dan tekanan yang mereka terima sebelumnya. Terutama Jihye yang memang belum terlalu mahir mengontrol emosinya meskipun usianya sudah seperempat abad tahun ini. Namun beruntungnya mereka selalu bisa mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka dengan baik, kebanyakan Yongguk yang mengalah dan memberi Jihye waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dan sekarang, Jihye sudah cukup mengerti bahwa ia juga harus menahan emosinya sebelum membuat keadaan jadi lebih buruk. Contohnya kemarin malam dimana Yongguk mengabaikannya dan kesehatannya sendiri untuk bekerja.

"Seminggu ? Kalian akan menyelesaikan konser Eropa dalam waktu seminggu ?" dan Jihye yang baru saja mendengarnya setelah percakapan siang mereka yang ditemani satu wadah es krim hanya bisa terkejut.

"Bukankah itu baik ? Artinya kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat." Yongguk malah mengungkapkan sisi baik dari tur Eropa-nya yang hanya dilakukan seminggu itu. Dan lihat senyumannya yang sangat lebar itu, Yongguk benar-benar menyukai tur-nya kali ini karena diselenggarakan hanya seminggu untuk menghampiri beberapa negara.

"Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, oppa ?" ayolah, Jihye benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Yongguk dan pria itu harusnya tahu apa maksudnya dari awal.

"Aigoo, kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu rupanya. Aku baik-baik saja, Ji. Jangan khawatirkan aku seperti itu." meskipun Yongguk meyakinkannya, ia masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"Jaga diri oppa baik-baik, jangan sampai terlalu lelah, arasseo ?"

Yongguk mengangguk lalu mengangkat sendok yang ia gunakan untuk menyendok es krim dan mengucapkan janji.

"Aku Bang Yongguk, akan berjanji untuk menuruti apa permintaan Choi Jihye, dan berusaha untuk menepatinya sampai kapanpun."

Selain kepercayaan, membuat pasangan tersenyum karena tingkah dan kata-kata kita juga sangat penting. Dengan begitu kalian tidak akan bosan dalam menjalani hubungan kalian.

"Lagi aku akan merindukanmu." Yongguk juga bisa jadi sangat _mellow_ , asal kalian tahu saja.

"Dan aku akan menunggumu lagi di sini." mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi, sangat serasi. Menyangkut masalah perasaan mereka begitu menyatu. Seperti sekarang, dimana mereka mengatakan satu kalimat dalam drama yang mereka buat sendiri atas skenario Tuhan.

"Terima kasih atas kesabaranmu, dan jangan pernah bosan menungguku. Karena aku juga tidak akan pernah bosan merindukanmu dan akan selalu segera ingin bertemu denganmu setelah bekerja." Jihye mengembangkan senyumannya sekali lagi, membuat Yongguk juga mengembangkan ' _gummy smile_ ' nya yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Kau tahu gadis Eropa begitu cantik, apa kau benar-benar akan bertahan denganku ?" Jihye bertanya dengan nada penuh keingintahuan. Hanya menggoda saja kok.

"Kalau aku jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka, pasti sudah dari dulu, Ji."

"Kalau gadis itu baru muncul saat kau berada di sana besok ?"

"Haish anak ini."

Dengan gemas Yongguk menarik Jihye dan memberinya pelukan yang sangat erat, membuat Jihye dengan keras memukul-mukul punggung Yongguk, mengisyaratkan pria itu agar melepas pelukannya. Meskipun sebenarnya Jihye juga masih ingin berada dalam pelukan seorang Bang Yongguk.

Dengan tawa yang tersisa untuk hari ini, sebelum melepas Yongguk pergi besok, Jihye menatap prianya dengan seksama. Ah, entahlah, pria ini, kenapa harus pria ini ? Bolehkah ia merasa jadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa mendapatkannya ? Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan pria seperti Yongguk, kepada ayah dan ibunya yang sudah membesarkan Yongguk sampai seperti ini, para fans yang sudah merestui hubungan mereka, dan semuanya.

"Ketahuilah calon nyonya Bang, cintaku hanya untukmu, hatiku milikmu, jangan pernah dilepaskan. Mengerti ?" bisik Yongguk dengan suara beratnya di telinga Jihye.

"Arasseo, _captain_." balas Jihye yang juga berbisik pelan di telinga Yongguk.

-The End-

Ini ff B.A.P pertamaku, pastinya yang jadi cast juga bias-ku si Yongguk, muehehe. Gak tau deh aku nulis apaan, cuma karena lagi kesengsem ama si Bbang jadi bikin ff ini. Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review-nya. Tengkyu :))


End file.
